Fantasy Life Mew
Fantasy Life Mew (ファンタジーライフニュース Fantajī Seikatsu Myū) is a "just for fun" series by Princess Mew. It's inspired on the new FLO game for the Android and iOS. Story In a world full of fantasy life such as monsters and different life classes which are separated into 2 categories, Combat, Gathering and Crafting. The Mews here are facing Chimera Animas and Cyniclons. Characters Mew Mews 'Arthur Pendleton' The main protagonist of Fantasy Life Mews. She's British. Dreams of getting married and having a family of her own. Her life class is Cook. She transforms into Mew Arthur and is infused with the Pygmy Hog. 'Fen Lee' Fen is always helping out her friends when needed. She is always happy to help them out, especially when it comes to clothing, she loves creating clothing for them. Her life class is Tailor. She transforms into Mew Fen and is infused with the Black-footed Cat. 'Cozi Morfin' Cozi is a fish fanatic, always looking at fish and ends up catching them. She will either sell fish as pets or give them to Arthur to use as a cooking ingredient. Her life class is Angler. She transforms into Mew Cozi and is infused with the Oncorhynchus Masou. 'Amelia Chen-Qi' Amelia is a weird girl, she's loved Alchemy ever since she was a child, while her parents were Woodcutters. Her parents never figured her out until her 10th birthday when she started to make alchemist potions in her room. Her life class is Alchemist. She transforms into Mew Amelia and is infused with the Cuban Crocodile. 'Yuki Amago' Yuki is a girl of Japanese heritage, whom loves to dig and mine for ore, precious stones and especially fossils. She is always looking forward to things she does with her friends, especially going out to hunt and look for stuff and fighting of course. Her life class is Miner. She transforms into Mew Yuki and is infused with the Pseudoscorpion. 'Hatsune Adlai' Hatsune is a weird girl. She loves to make tools out of the strangest stuff and designs them like strange things. Always willing to make tools for her friends when needed such as fishing rods, pans, pickaxes, hammers, axes and many other tools needed. Her life class is Blacksmith. She transforms into Mew Hatsune and is infused with the Sulawesi Cardinal Shrimp. Cyniclons 'Granite' The first cyniclon to make his appearance. He often fights with Arthur a lot and usually tends to make fun of her, especially for her small breasts. He ends up falling in love with Arthur. 'Cece' Cece is the second one to make his appearance. Cece is often found watching Cozi from afar and spying on her while she fishes. He soon starts to get teased for liking her which he doesn't want to admit, but he soon does. 'Joseph' Joseph is a little childish at times but he can be mature when needed especially in serious times. He usually is seen reading the magazine, which has all of Fen Lee's clothing designs in them. He likes Fen lee's clothing designs, which indicates he has a slight crush on her. Others Life Classes Gathering 'Woodcutter' Throw on some plaid, arm yourself with an axe, and become a guardian of the forest as a woodcutter. Remember, respect nature and nature will respect you. 'Angler' As an angler, you'll travel the land seeking the best fishing spots. Be sure to chat with the local cats—who seem to know a little something about fish. 'Miner' Can you dig it? Become a pickaxe-wielding miner to dig up ore, precious stones, and the occasional fossil. Crafting 'Tailor' You have a flair for fashion, dahling, and you’re not afraid to use it! Try life as a tailor to whip up clothing, shoes and hats with all kinds of nifty attributes. 'Carpenter' It may not be as flashy as some Life Classes, but these unsung heroes lend support by crafting furniture and items. They can make cool tools too! 'Cook' Tempt the taste buds of townsfolk and royalty alike as a gourmet cook. You'll learn to create delicious feasts from even the most basic ingredients. 'Blacksmith' What would a Mew do without a tool? Blacksmiths are simply indispensable! Learn to forge the finest tools. 'Alchemist' A pinch of this, a dash of that...and you've got yourself a rare item or accessory! As a brainy alchemist, you'll use raw materials to create all kinds of concoctions. Locations 'Home' The home place of the Mews. They can build many different work places and shops here and even homes for each Mew to have. 'Grassy Plains' The first area that Arthur goes to. Many monsters, plants, fish, insects, minerals can be found here. 'Woodcave Cavern' The second area that they go to. Many new monsters, plants, fish, insects, minerals can be found here. Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:Fantasy Life Mew Category:AUs